


chasing pavements

by baochuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baochuu/pseuds/baochuu
Summary: yeah, no one wants their last songs' of a break up to be an adele playlist, especially when you're singing your heart out to 'chasing pavements'kuroo angst
Relationships: Kuroo - Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 2





	chasing pavements

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this short little starter.

"hey kuroo?? i dont know if i have the right # that lev gave me, but its Y/N and i was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?. uh aha"

a little awkward chuckle came from you as you paced your apartment in nervousness, he didn't pick up the call but you hoped he did and now you didn't know what to do or say, it was very uncalled for seeing that he answers his phone even when its lev or kai whos like 2 inches from him. but i guess you aren't that special enough, yet.

"yeah um, call me back when you get the chance, you might be at practice so im sorry if I begged you, oh god"

you hung up when you noticed you took too long on the voicemail. god you were a mess.

2 and a half hours later.

your phone rung for a good 4 times before you eyes lazily opened and saw the bright light overpowering your room. someone was calling and it was at 10 at night, who would call this late. you had a playlist going before you slept and now your Alexa was playing 'never saw the poiny' by Cults. it had calming tune and beat to it, but enough of that you looked at # that was displayed on your phone for the 5th time it read; kuroo. but with a white heart next to it and you quickly answered, fixing yourself like he was going to see you in your bra and panties. 

"hello? Y/N, sorry for the late call"

he chuckled because it was now '22:06' pm and calling you knowing you were asleep at this time just like everyone else, but him. 

"so lev DID give me the right # this time"

he chuckled again, oh my you were attatched and hooked on to him when he chuckled like that, he was a drug and you were addicted to him so much. it was crazy how much affect he had on you and he didnt even know

"how many times did you try?"

you knew he tried not to laugh

"about 6 times, because he gave me 6 wrong #'s the all six times he 'tried' to memorize them for me" 

"he tried didn't he"

"he sure did"

a little silence before he talked again

"why didn't come to me?"

shit.

"oh well uh, i couldn't find you at school , like never and kai told me all your favorite spots that you like to hang out at and you weren't there, so i just went on and asked lev for your info"

a little smile crept on your face.

"you were the girl that was everywhere at my secret places eh?" 

"secret? lev never told me that they were,"

"if he did i would've just asked for your # from the start"

"nah, its ok,

"when you kept showing up a lot more i suspected that you wanted something from me, like ask me out but Rikiu was kinda just getting mad that we couldnt go to our favorite make out spot all the time"

oh yeah, he has a girlfriend. what were you doing anyway? calling a taken man to TRY and get with him, it felt wrong, so so so wrong. he didnt seem to mind it, well maybe because he literally did not know why you wanted his # and tried to get Lev to give it to you but you're here now talking to him. 

"uh hey sorry for the late call, im going to head to sleep now goodnight Y/N"

"yeah, no its okay, thank you for picking up to be honest"

"yeah..goodnight, sweet dreams"

"sw- oh goodnight"

he chuckled again knowing that he caught you off guard. with that he hung up first and you sighed feeling like you just added a great piece of memory to your brain and stomach. feeling so much butterflies that you just talked to the actual Tetsuro Kuroo on the phone at what now read '22:48' on your clock, you also decided to go to bed because of course you had school tomorrow and didn't wanna over sleep and miss half a class. you went to bed with a smile on your face as you turned off the light on the stand next to the bed and snuggled up in the sheets/covers and drifted off to dream land.

**Author's Note:**

> im laughing at how stupid i write,,, oh well pls leave comments or kudos,, anything nice would be deeply appreciated


End file.
